


Fall of Rome

by Celestial_Cluster



Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Protective Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Theatre, creative nicknames, it’s just nice I guess, platonic fluff, romans play that he wrote and stars in, sanders sides human au, small mention of homophobia but nothing serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-06-22 16:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15586464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestial_Cluster/pseuds/Celestial_Cluster
Summary: A play goes wrong in a turn of events and they all go out for ice cream.( this is a one shot)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at Celestial-Cluster
> 
> Comments and Kudos as always are appreciated

Roman took to the stage, he played the the second half of a young gay couple with his coworker and friend Patton being the first.

One arrogant idiot in the audience kept abusing the two of them shouting homophobic slurs. Not once did Roman break character. Well, he did when Virgil the director ripped the mic of his head,threw it to the ground and took of running, leaping off the stage bashing the shit out of the homophobic man.

“Virgil! Virgil Stop!” Roman ran off the stage pulling Virgil off and away from the man. Virgil glared daggers.

“ That absolute dickhead! He shouldn’t have said all that Shit! I apologise Roman I couldn’t take it anymore. How did you-? you stayed in character so well!” They were backstage.

“I had to. It’s unprofessional to break character in the middle of an act just because of some intrusive audience members Virge.”

Virgil looked at Roman with embarrassment he tried so hard to mask, “ I know Roman and I am sorry I just-“ Patton appeared looking like the whole thing spooked him.

“ Patton! I’m so sorry!”   
“ it’s alright Kiddo!” He smiled at him. “Roman was about ready to do the same thing I could see it in his eyes”

“ It’s true I was!” Came Romans laughed reply.

Romans phone began to ring. It was Logan who was currently in the audience making his way backstage, 

“ Hey Lo, I’ve got you on speaker” Roman answered the call.

“ Roman, Is Virgil alright?”

“Yeah Logan, I’m good, I just may have overreacted”

“ Ah, well that’s good. Listen Empire they’re canceling the show” Logan hung up the phone and rounded the corner into the dressing room where the others were. “ I’m sorry.”

“Fuck!” Virgil swore. “ Shit Roman I know this meant a lot to you and I ruined it! I’m Sorry”. He sat down with his head in his hands.

“ It’s not your fault Virgil” Logan said laying both hands a comfort on both of his shoulders. “ you know Roman would have done the same if this happened to one of us” 

Virgil smiled up at his boyfriend. “Yeah. Thanks Lo. Again Sorry Roman.”

“ You are forgiven Panic at the theatre!” Roman dramatically exclaimed “ Let’s put this behind us and go get some ice cream! What do you say?”

“Yeah that sounds-“

“ The Empire Has Fallen!”

“PATTON!” All three looked at him.

“Hehe Sorry.” He Chuckled.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, I know I said One shot but I think I may Continue this? Let me know what you guys think!


	3. Ice cream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a small something

They arrived at the ice cream parlour.

“Alright! What Are We All Having?” Patton was bouncing on his feet.

Virgil’s choice of ice cream was an ice cream sandwich, the one with vanilla ice cream inside with the chocolate biscuit sprinkled with nuts.

Patton had chosen double chocolate ( the rich one) you bet he got it all over his face. 

Logan chosen simple mint chocolate, the best combination of flavours.

And Roman chose coffee flavoured ice cream.

They spent the evening eating their ice creams and watching the sunset hit the ocean.

“ I wouldn’t trade our friendship for anything in the world. Not even theatre.”

“ Thanks Rome.” Virgil smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at Celestial-Cluster
> 
> Comments and Kudos as always are appreciated 
> 
> Thank you! I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it!


End file.
